


~THE HEART OF THE ARCHANGEL~

by KuviraLok



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Abandonment, Angels, Archangels, Child Abandonment, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling Angels (Supernatural), Falling In Love, Friendship, Guardian Angels, Love, Meeting the Parents, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Pre-Relationship, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuviraLok/pseuds/KuviraLok
Summary: KUVIRA FANG had been pregnant and abandoned by an Archangel.BAATAR BEIFONG that was the name of that sinister being that she had loved with all the strength of his heart.✩Soon she this she realized, that she had given birth to the son of one of the most powerful Archangels that exists, and that now, he was immortal.Far from civilization and in a huge forest full of trees and beautiful nights, he raises a little angel so similar to his father, with small dark green eyes, that far from resembling those of the Archangel that exuded a coldness and hardness  absolute, they brought an innocence and happiness that melted her heart.When her son turns five and her strange and precious wings begin to acquire a navy blue tone, giving indications of inhuman gifts, she is aware that she cannot raise alone the son of a powerful Archangel.  .And with her heart full of old scars that were temporarily healed by her little boy, Kuvira sets out to search for that Archangel who once completely occupied her body and soul.
Relationships: Baatar Jr. & Kuvira (Avatar), Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar), Korra/Kuvira (Avatar), Korra/Mako (Avatar), Kuvira - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my second story here on this platform, I must warn that English is not my first language, so if there are spelling and grammar errors that is why. Also this story has nothing to do with The Legend of Korra, everything was invented by me. I hope you like it a lot😘❤️

INTRODUCTION

The first time I knew how it felt to be abandoned, it was when I was seven years old. Dad had packed all of his things in the suitcase and kissed me on the cheek, telling me that Mom was not enough and that she would always love me.

The second time, I had just turned twelve, when mom one day lay down to sleep a little, I remember that she had said that she would sleep for ten minutes, because she was tired. But I knew those ten minutes would become endless when the ambulance pulled up in front of my house, having told neighbor Lee that Mom wasn't waking up.

The third time, I was in high school, and my only and best friend was named Hong Li, but he and his parents moved away, and then I was alone.

Up to that point, I had already made up my mind that the people around me would always abandon me, so I made a promise to myself, in the dirty little apartment I lived in while hugging myself, eyes swollen from crying so much after wondering why nobody loved me.

I would not feel again. Specifically, love, of all the types of love that existed.

For three years, my promise remained firm, even though I had no friends or acquaintances that mattered to me, I was satisfied.

No one hurt me, and my heart would never break again.

But she was human. In human life, there was always a but.

He had suddenly appeared, without knowing his first and last name, without wanting to, my heart had throbbed with superhuman strength, as soon as I saw him enter the small cafeteria where he works as a cashier.

Tall, handsome, with deep green eyes and an irresistible brown body. The first thing I thought was that he was a being from another world. Anyone with two fingers in front or one, would turn and never stop seeing the beauty that overflowed through the pores.

No one had to ask to know what it was.

An angel.

Angels, those beings that hid from human eyes, those beings that, for humans, were protectors of the earth, commanded by God. They were rarely seen, and almost always, they were from the skies. The angels were beautiful, with a huge presence, divine.

And one of them had stood in front of me.

But just as the emotion came, he left.

What kind of woman was I, Kuvira Fang, a poor girl, with conspicuous ribs and with my pale, haggard and tired face, to be worthy of being with that heavenly being?

If my mother had not been enough for Dad, why would she be me, for someone else?

That was what he had thought at that moment, and in the days that followed, in which that angel continued to appear.

He made me feel loved, special, enough.

And since it was obvious, I broke my promise and fell in love.

I really believed that his words of love were true. I believed in him, when he was just an angel and his authority in heaven was nil. I believed when he looked at me with those green eyes full of love. I believed in him when he told me that he would become a powerful archangel and the other angels laughed at him.

I believed. I believed like a fucking crazy in love, that Baatar Beifong, once, loved me.

He became a powerful archangel, and angels began to serve him. His wings turned golden, those wings so huge and beautiful that they used to surround me every time we made love.

I believed in a damn fairy tale. I believed so much, so much that the Archangel would never abandon me.

I believed that someone loved me, I believed myself enough.

I really did.

The fourth time I was dumped, he was 24.

I had just found out that I was only a few weeks pregnant. And that inside my body, a little life was forming.

I cried, and laughed. I was happy, elated. She was waiting for the son of the man she loved. The day before, he had told me that he wanted us to get married, when the lower feathers of his wings turned a brilliant navy blue, beginning to mark the latest evolution of him, a supreme archangel. So yeah, don't expect the way he reacted.  
Everything was perfect, maybe I should have seen it coming.

When he got home, his face was tense, angry. I figured that news would get him a huge smile.

But when the words had left my mouth and a huge smile crossed my face, he just took his dark hair and shook it.

His wings rose aggressively, in attack position, but I was not scared.

I trusted him.

"No, Kuvira, no." Was his last reply, in a tone of voice that confused me.

His eyes had lifted, an unmistakable green, staring at me, empty.

My heart by then, was hurt.

And when he got up, with each heavy step he took towards the exit of what I thought was my home, he crushed my heart, with pain and sorrow. It was broken.

I stayed there, sitting, hoping that he would return, he will hug me, kiss me.

When the sun disappeared, the moonlight filtered through the window, and my back was starting to hurt, I knew it would not return.

Days, weeks, and months passed.

I did not dare to look for it, because I knew that even if I tried, I would not find it.

When I was in the hospital, agitated, in labor with no one holding my hand, and I heard a little cry, my mind and heart got it.  
It had been abandoned, once again.

I guess I shouldn't have believed again.

But at least he had left me a gift that I knew from the bottom of my heart that it would never leave me.

A cute little baby, that every time he opened his eyes, the stars and beautiful galaxies seemed to inhabit them.

His childish smiles and laughter were band-aids covering the cracks in my heart.

It was good. Everything was fine.

Or so I thought, again ...

.  
.  
.  
.


	2. ♡ CHAPTER 0.2! ♡

Kai's first months.

With his back on the carpet and biting into her fist, he found himself rolling like a ball. I wondered what was going on in that round head with some strands of hair.

Kai used to do that during the afternoons, when he would stop crying about anything, it was my favorite moment, he seemed to enjoy rolling around on the carpet and laughing out loud.

Pressing the buttons on the keyboard of the laptop he was working on, I gave him one more look.

"Is that fun for you, Kai?"

I asked, watching as he pulled his fist away from him and began to make small bubbles with his saliva, while he straightened up by himself. I smiled tenderly, since a few days ago I could sit alone.

His little round eyes watched me for a few seconds, until a toothless smile gave me and his little eyes closed in two lines just like him. Crawling or crawling, he began to approach me. Before he arrived, I sent the file he was working with and closed the device, taking a small sunflower flower.

-Gate faster or I won't give you this beautiful flower.

I muttered playfully, giggled softly when Kai seemed to understand what he was saying and moved forward faster, still showing me his precious childish smile.

When he came to me, I put the flower aside, and took his plump body in my arms, kissing his round cheeks again and again. It was a precious little thing. It was my precious little thing. It was my baby.

-Do you want to go outside? There is not much sun, it is a good day.

Before getting up, I heard the snort he let out, and I remembered.

-... Oops, excuse me sir baby, I forgot his flower.

I laughed as he took the sunflower and let his chubby little hands take it. Getting up, leaving a kiss on my baby's dark-haired locks, I walked towards the wooden door of that old house that I managed to get very little. I was looking for a house without neighbors who were like flies, in a quiet place, without the noise of the city, or of anyone, luckily for me, an older man had magically appeared selling a small piece of land with a beautiful house to low cost, and as was obvious, do not hesitate to buy it.

Caressing Kai's back, I observed the small translucent wings still attached to his back, thin lines similar to veins running through them, although they were his bones that were barely growing, I took a seat on a wooden rocking chair that I had loved with all my soul when I was pregnant.

Letting out a sigh, I turned him to face, and my gaze fell on the flower he seemed to be playing with.

I could almost feel my heart stop.

My breath hitched, freezing me.

It couldn't be.

* Flashback *

"... The stars gave off a beautiful, blinding glow. They did not need light to be able to see each other.

Leaning on the Archangel's chest, I observed his hands, the way he caressed my belly, so delicate. His chin dropped to my shoulder.

\- Shall I tell you a secret, 'Vira?

I smiled nodding, tilting my head slowly, my lips brushing his cheek, I placed a small kiss on it.

-We have many gifts or powers, whatever you want to call it, and one of them is to revive withered plants, but we can also kill them.

She whispered in my ear, showing me a wilted rose. I watched her, curious.

-It is not a very great gift, but even so I have always liked to see them die and revive. It was my favorite hobby as a child.

His hand completely covered the rose, the only thing I could see of that transition was how its peduncle was brown, it began to turn green, a strong green, it was strange, it was as if a brush was painting it.

When the Archangel's fist opened, a beautiful red rose was blazing with fury.

Slowly, his hand rose, and he placed the rose on my ear, his angelic lips tracing down my neck. A chill ran through my body.

-This type of gift, no matter how small, is taken as a sign.

-About what?.

-When it occurs in a baby of one of ours, it can become dangerous, because it means that it was born pure, and pure children do not know how to measure their strength and if there is no one to teach them ... they could kill themselves himself and those around him. "

* End of flashback *

I must have taken a great deal of it when I saw the wilted sunflower in my baby's hands.

.  
.  
.


	3. ♡ CHAPTER 0.4! ♡

Kai's first two years.

-Mommy

"Wait a minute, honey, I'm putting some things away."

She mumbled finishing closing the little black backpack in which she had stored Kai's things, who was sitting on the little yellow chair that Korra had bought for her a few months ago.

-I don't like this.

I looked behind me, observing how my child found himself with a sad pout as he gently pulled the sweater that was bigger than his size that covered his wings, which were already beginning to be feathered with precious white feathers.

"I know, my love, but it will only be for a few hours while we visit Aunt Korra."

Putting the backpack on my back, I reached down to pick up Kai and leave the cabin.

-My wings hurt.

He continued to pout as his little arms wrapped around my neck, my heart clenched as his head dropped onto my shoulder in a pained murmur.

Even though I didn't fully understand how it hurt him, I knew it hurt, and he kept blaming me and trying to hold back the rebellious tears that wanted to come out of my eyes.

If it had been up to me, I would have let Kai roam the world showing off his beautiful baby wings, but in my power was the disgusting and disturbing thought humans had about angels.

Many hated them, saying they were demons or for the simple fact that they did not like that they were superior to us.

Others loved them, most of them, in a sick way, to the point that a single feather of an angel, or much better, of an archangel, could be sold for thousands of dollars.

And I couldn't imagine what they would do if they got to see Kai. As far as I knew, humans had seen adult angels, flying over the skies, but never angelic babies or children. An absolute fear ran through me over and over again every time we went to the city.

Why not go to town alone and let a friend take care of my child?

For the simple fact that no one could get to my home. For some strange reason, even Korra always ended up on the opposite side and lost. And that was definitely not a situation that many liked, as there were sightings of wild animals, and thank heaven, I had not run into any.

My best friend and almost sister, Korra, had the idea that this forest was haunted and that she only wanted me and Kai.

Although she had laughed at me, with time and realizing that no one had really managed to pass "the barrier" that the cabin had, I began to believe the same very, very deep down.

So the only option I had was to carry him with me until he was older. And as it was obvious, she told him to put his wings together and then she wrapped him in large sweaters so that the feathers and the flesh that were growing little by little would not be noticed.

-Hold on a little more honey, when we get to Aunt Korra, then you can stretch them and eat cookies, okay?

Talking softly as she made her way through the forest to the city, she lulled him to sleep.

-Yeah, chocolate bars too?

I ask, raising my head slightly to look at me.

I smiled. "... Sure, but only one, huh?"

With joy in his little emerald eyes, he dropped his head on my shoulder again.

Chocolate bars.

Did angelic beings have an obsession with chocolate bars?

* Flashback *

"... I watched as he dropped another wrap on the sheets again, devouring one bite of that chocolate bar from the package he had given her almost a week ago.

"Do you like them that much, Archangel?" I asked smiling.

In response to having food in my mouth, in an extremely intimate movement, I raise her right wing, letting it fall on my bare belly, tenderly, I caressed the blue wings like sapphire, running over and over those feathers, with the touch that only two lovers could possess, and once again, I fell in love with them ... "

* End of Flashback *

-Mom ... Why are you sad?

I blinked repeatedly, coming out of one of the beautiful and painful memories that I was struggling to forget.

-I'm not, Kai, go, sleep, when we get to the car, I'll wake you up -...

Interrupting myself, I stayed still, when the dry leaves moving and branches being broken began to be heard, my heart beat irregularly.

... Wild animals...

-Shit.

I mumbled it under my breath, looking around.

-Fear, why?. I'll take care of you, mom.

Kai, completely calm, continued to hug me, as if he wasn't afraid of those dark noises that were making me shiver.

It was then, when eagles began to appear out of nowhere, above our heads and in the branches, on the ground and in the sky. When a howl penetrated the forest, black, white, brown and gray wolves surrounded us.

Fear attacked me like needles in my skin.

The first thing I did was hug Kai even tighter on my chest.

We were going to die. But we couldn't. We shouldn't.

-Mommy?.

My eyes were not looking at my child, I was attentive to the movements that those wolves and those eagles made. They just watched, watched, hoping for something. What thing?.

-Mommy!

My gaze lowered at the childish voice, observing those little eyes, which now glowed a familiar intense unearthly gray. I could almost feel my soul leave.

But what...?

-Okay, mom, not scared. They will take care of you.

My brain took seconds to process those words, analyze it, understand it.

"Did you call them, Kai?" It was the only thing that came out of my mouth, incredulous.

A huge smile adorned his adorable face, without answering, he left his head on my shoulder, ready to sleep.

.  
.  
.


	4. ♡ CHAPTER 0.6! ♡

Kai's first four years.

The sun was filtering through the windows throughout the house. It was early summer, the heat was terrible and the sweat kept running down my forehead.

Leaving the washed dishes in the proper place, I dried my hands. Looking up, I jumped when I came across the wild eyes of a black cat, sitting on the window right in front of me.

-Shit ...

I whispered through my teeth. With a calmer heart, I reached out my hand, caressing the soft black fur of the cat, who closed his eyes meowing slightly. I smiled.

Moving my hand, out of nowhere, a snowflake fell on his nose, touched by the tender image, I watched it melt on his nose.

A snowflake.

In summer.

My eyes widened in amazement when more snowflakes began to fall on the cat, and on me. How?.

I foolishly looked up, two snowflakes slowly falling. She frowned, completely confused. I turned around.

-Snow !, Mommy !, I made snow !.

Laughter accompanied the hilarious screams of Kai, who leaped on the couch with his hands extended towards the ceiling, his wings that had turned golden flapping furiously.

Then I saw them. In his hands, a faint white light was barely perceptible in the center of his palms, snowflakes kept coming out of them, and on the couch that Kai kept jumping on, he found himself filled with snow.

For a second, I was happy to see his own joy, but when I looked at his face, with completely blue veins startled and too pale to be normal, fear crept into my system.

Quickly, and dropping the cloth in my hands, I ran to Kai, scared.

-Kai! Get down from there! Come!

Those words came out in sobs, tears swirled in my eyes. I was very scared.

-I can make snow, mom! Look!

The more snowflakes that came out of his hands, the paler he became and the veins grew rapidly down his arms. Even his precious baby wings looked sick.

My heart was beating too fast, the tears fell, the helplessness blinded me and without caring or measuring the consequences of what could happen to me as a human, I took my son in my arms, I could almost perfectly feel how the ice froze my body , and I hugged him to my chest tightly being careful not to crush his feathers, cooing him.

-Stop doing that, honey, please ...

Those words came out in a weakened whisper. Even with Kai's extremely cold skin that was burning me, I never let go of him.

-Mom? Why ...?, Mommy !.

I heard Kai's frightened cry from a distance, I wondered if he had moved away from me. When I stop feeling my arms, my legs, my body, then worry.

He hadn't even realized it when he had stopped looking, for the darkness blinded me. And the only thing he could think of was Kai. That this well, please. I prayed, unconsciousness hitting me without warning in seconds.

And that same unconsciousness brought back memories that I struggled to erase from my heart and as it was obvious, I never succeeded.

* Flashback *

"... He was angry, his face, those attractive fractions that always showed calm and superiority, were tense, furious.

Leaning against the wall of his office, even though I knew he shouldn't come in, I analyzed it. His huge indigo wings shook with anger.

-You shouldn't be here.

He murmured coldly, not looking up from the papers on that pure gold-edged wooden desk.

-I shouldn't, but I heard you scream, I've never heard you scream, you know?

He didn't answer, dropped the blades in his hands, resolved his dark hair, growling.

-You can tell me anything, I hope you know that.

I whispered walking to the front of that elegant desk.

-The damn old man is threatened again. Don't mind it, not until Chan arrived and told me they had taken two of my vampires.

Opening my eyes wide, I didn't know what to say.

-But you can go for them, right? I mean ...

-He killed them, this morning he put their heads and their hearts on the doors of their families.

The room fell silent. Horror covered me.

\- Sorry, Baatar.

I murmured approaching the Archangel, my arms wrapped around him, feeling how tense he was.

-He's not going to stop, 'Vira, he's not going to stop until I have my territory and everything that is mine.

It was then that he looked up, his round green eyes full of nightmares and horrors looking at me.

-Promise me that you will not hate me even when I do atrocities, promise me that you will continue to love me as you do now, because I will always need you for eternity, Kuvira. Please.

Taking his cheeks between my hands, I pressed my lips to his lovingly.

-My heart will always be yours, in this life and in the following ...

* End of flashback *  
.  
.  
.


	5. ♡ CHAPTER 0.8! ♡

Kai's first five years.

Even if I didn't admit it, I felt exhausted. Every day, the energy in my body was turning off.

I didn't want to delve into what the reason was, but even my friend Korra knew that this energy drain had started since Kai had created those snowflakes.

Despite the fact that since that day I had not done it again out of fear, the strange mark inside my body that I had left did not disappear. He couldn't touch her, he couldn't see her, but he could feel her.

I had no idea how to describe the feeling, or what it was like, I just knew it was there, inside me.

Weakening me, or killing me, maybe.

I knew that at some point he was going to die, but I planned to disappear when Kai was independent enough to make his own life out of him, but even so, I knew that I would never stop caring about him.

He couldn't die now. It shouldn't. For Kai, for ...

-Mom! I want to fly!

My gaze under the sky, watching my son, who with a sad pout, flapped his tricolor wings.

White, gold, and blue.

A strange combination that he had never seen in any other angel, or archangel. I just hoped it wasn't bad. Although if he analyzed them in depth, chances were that in a few months, the gold and white feathers would fall, and the indigo feathers would reign.

I did not know how to feel about that, that color had been the only thing I had seen for the last time of that Archangel who gave me the most precious thing he had now.

-Teach me to fly high, Mom. I want to fly like eagles.

He grunted hugging my leg, feigning sad sobs.

-They laugh at me because I never reach them.

He confessed himself, sticking his tongue out at a huge eagle that dropped onto a branch of one of the lush trees that covered us.

It had been three years since I discovered that Kai could talk to animals, and I still wasn't used to it.

-It's dangerous, darling, I don't have wings like you to hold you.

I whispered regretfully. It hurt to see the longing in my child's eyes every time he watched the birds fly over our heads, and unconsciously, he flapped his wings longingly. The most he had taught her was to rise a few inches above the ground, where she could hold him if he fell.

If it were up to me, I would have long ago taught him how to fly high, but I was afraid that if he did, Kai might fall and I couldn't hold him from the skies.

-Why do I have wings and you don't?

He asked closing his eyes, concentrating on flapping his wings and rising to my height. I took his hands before he ascended higher.

-Because your dad has wings that you've inherited, darling.

I smiled sadly, we rarely used to talk about that Archangel, and when we did, Kai didn't ask much, he seemed to notice the pain he felt and understood it.

"Then why isn't he here with us?"

I pout, his hands trying to get away from mine. Wanting to fly, high, very high. An instinct of any being that had wings from birth. And that because of my fear, he was denying him.

-Stop wanting me to let you go, Kai, it's dangerous to fly too high, I've already told you.

Scold gently, releasing his hands and grabbing his back to lower him.

-Mom !, I want to fly! .-

I whimper, shaking his hands to make him release him.

Hugging him by the plump waist, I used all my strength to lower him to the floor, when Kai got stubborn, my nerves would fill me and the fear that he would manage to get away and leave gnawed at me.

-Come on, Kai, I'll make chocolate and bread, we'll practice another time.

Try to persuade, my heart ached, how to deny an angel the instinct to fly? I felt like a beast.

Fear. How he hated fucking fear.

Kai's little hands fell to my chest, I felt them hot, but don't mind it, when I managed to lower it a few inches and thinking that Kai had understood, then I felt it.

That mark inside me, throbbing, burning.

More specifically, my chest on fire. Inevitably I screamed in pain, my eyes filled with tears instantly, the suffering did not let me think clearly and I let go of my child.

-AHH !.

I screamed again, my chest burned, it burned. The pain was enormous for my system, for my body and I lowered my gaze, blue fire hung on my clothes, making me suffer. I was burning.

"Mommy? Mommy! I didn't want to do that! Mommy!"

My son's sobs hurt me even more.

He couldn't think clearly. The feeling was similar to the ice that had made me pass out, but there was something different. Still, the pain was the same, only more powerful.

It was there, lying on the grass with my son crying, and the pain running through each of my cells, with that mark in the same way, burning mercilessly, it was that I understood that a useless human like me could not be able to care from a child like Kai, a child who had angelic blood and was the offspring of a powerful Archangel with beautiful indigo wings.

I swore to myself, as once again, the unconsciousness came, that if I woke up from this monstrous pain, I would look for it, it would cost me what it will cost and I would find it, leaving aside my broken heart and damaged feelings.

I promised myself, feeling my son's hands stroking my hair, and then I slept.

.  
.  
.  
.


	6. ♡ CHAPTER 1! ♡

Somewhere in Republic City.

The night sky shone beautifully, without clouds, the stars were perfectly visible to the human eye, blazing with fury. Just as they were visible, also the huge indigo wings that gave off blue fire, the Archangel who carried them, slowly descended to the earth, analyzing his territory.

An attractive, beautiful being. A being who was pious, caring, and unattached respect and loyalty always surrounded him.

But also, since five years ago, darkness had been born in his green eyes, no hint of peace or mercy that he had ever reflected was found in the round orbs, completely hidden, or in the worst case, extinct. . Fear now ruled the cities when huge wings were seen by the skies.

Since the human died, the Archangel seemed to have gone with her. She thought the waitress with melancholy, moving away from the window in which she was watching the angelic being descending from the skies.

Turning around, he went to the mother and the child who were eating at one of the tables of the place, being the last customers in the place.

-Madam, with all due respect, you have to withdraw, the Archangel of our heavens is approaching for business, and we know that he does not like witnesses watching.

He spoke calmly and politely, watching the woman's eyes widen nervously.

The woman was unable to say a word when the doors were opened and an intimidating figure entered the premises.

-I don't have time, tell me what you know and I'm leaving.

It was the only thing she let go of, walking towards the small office behind the counter.

Before entering completely, she stopped, her dark green and cold eyes met the childish ones, who hugged her mother scared of her, and like a game, she lit the blue flames of her wings even stronger suddenly. The boy began to cry in fear.

The waitress denied, sighing.

[...]

-Really maybe if you are going crazy, Kuvira.

Sitting on the couch in Korra's house, the two of them were, talking to a sleeping Kai on his mother's chest, her indigo wings resting and being pampered by a tender Korra.

-I have to do it Korra, you know I have no choice.-

Kuvira murmured sadly, stroking the black locks of her son.

-If I could do it, I would never look for that asshole again, but I can't, and ...-

Her lips tightened, helplessly, pushing away the tears that swirled in her eyes.

-I don't like him at all, do you know the dangers out there?

Korra trembled, denying.

"Anything could happen to you, Kuvira."

Nodding in agreement Kuvira, she closed her eyes, trying to push away the pain that was sowing in my head ...

Two months after the severe fainting that she had suffered because of those gifts that her son seemed to possess, she had thought and devised a plan to attract that Archangel who had stolen her heart. And broken, too.

And one of the most important protagonists of her plan was there, her best friend, Korra.

Korra Jhonnson, born human, turned vampire. Completing the hundred years of her service, Korra had finally been free of her and fifty years later, she had met Kuvira, just the same day that the human escaped from that mansion in which she had left a part of her heart.

The friendship had started as an agreement. Korra was terrified of crowds, which is why he rarely left the house and a reason why he didn't take enough blood to stay healthy.

As Kuvira let Korra feed on her, she offered him protection, allowing him to stay in her house that was on the edge of the city, not so close, not so far and obviously, keeping the secret of the son. her.

When Kuvira bought her current home, Korra, being a sentimentalist, had cried as she kissed Kai's cheeks and hugged Kuvira. They promised that they would see each other again and they did.

They had become soul sisters.

-I have a plan, Korra, and if it doesn't fail, everything will work out.

Kuvira sighed, still not quite sure how to convince Korra.

-... Mako Smith, do you know who he is?

Eyes wide in fear, the blonde nodded.

-... he's a monster! A year ago she left one of her own completely shattered, every one of his bones broken in the center of town as a warning!

Korra hugged herself, trembling.

-... But, what does he have to do with all this?

She asked confused, after calming down.

-A day before ... what had to happen happened, Mako became Baat's right hand ... of that Archangel.-

Kuvira recounted, burying her nose in the hair of her son, in an attempt to calm herself by remembering that man.

-... He is not like the Archangel's warriors, who hide themselves from the human eye, Mako is always wandering around the city, and sleeping with whoever she wants.

She closed her eyes, feeling bad about what she would ask of her best friend.

"... That vampire is the only chance to meet Kai's father and ask him for help, Korra." But I can't look for him because I have to take care of Kai and not leave him with you because he could hurt you and likewise, Korra.

She pleads with her, glaring at Korra, who had gone static.

-I don't understand, what do you mean?

Sighing, she went on to explain.

-... I plan to kidnap him, I know enough about the weaknesses of vampires to hold them back and I ... need your help for that.

Whispering, she pressed her lips together, waiting.

With a frown, the brunette cocked her head, processing.

Kuvira knew at the exact moment when Korra understood, her eyes widened and her cotton mouth opened and closed in shock.

-I-I ... I don't know if I understood w-what you mean, b-because if I ... I did, I, I ...-

She closed her eyes tightly, inhaling and exhaling, until she seemed to calm down.

-... could you be more specific, 'Vira?

She murmured herself, the scared eyes of hers that made Kuvira feel even worse.

-I've heard rumors that Mako likes girls, you know, uh, virgins, and, and ...

-Are you trying to prostitute me?!

As soon as the question was asked,  
Kuvira shook upset.

-No! Of course not, Korra!

-So what are you trying to tell me?!

Still upset, she took a pillow and hugged it tightly.

-I just want you to get close to him, and seduce him and that's it! I know that although he is a monster with enemies, with those who are not, he is polite and chivalrous, he would never hurt you. I wouldn't ask this of you if he doesn't get over that, Korra.

She held out her hands when Korra did the same. Both hands clasped, nodded. A weird habit they made every time they raised their voices and didn't want to argue.

-God, 'Vira, if it weren't for the fact that I love you so much ....-

She shook it, his short hair moving with the movement of her head.

-... then, explain your plan to me in detail. The rest.

Kuvira nodded, making herself comfortable on the couch they were on, being careful not to wake Kai.

-It's simple. After kidnapping Mako, the safest thing is that when the Archangel notices that the vampire has not been reported, he starts looking for him, then he will start looking for clues and will guide you, but the two of them - he looked down at his son -. .. The three of us will be at home and we will be waiting for you.

She stopped, taking a breath.

A silence formed for a few seconds, until Korra started laughing.

-It's a horrible plan ... but once I said that I will always be there for you.

He muttered determinedly.

-Mommy?.-

A sleepy Kai raised his head, yawning.

-... I'm hungry.

Kuvira smiled, kissing his raven head. And asking heaven for everything to go well.

The first step of his plan was ready.

And now the next one was about to begin.

.  
.  
.  
.


	7. ♡ CHAPTER 2! ♡

Lying is what Kuvira would be doing, if she said she wasn't scared. Her heart was pounding in her chest as if it were about to explode, cold sweat was running down her forehead and her hands were shaking.

She was fucking scared. But she had no other options, she was dying and she did not plan to die before seeing or knowing that her son will grow up as a good man and that he knows how to fend for himself.

The day he discovered that his heart was soon going to stop beating was when he fell unconscious, while cooking at Korra's house, when his eyes were opened, he was in a hospital, a doctor telling him that his defenses were dangerously low and he had something anemia.

It was something instinctive, spontaneous. As if a little voice whispered to him that she was going to die.

She was not cute, she took each pill at the hours and days indicated according to her doctor, but she knew it would not work. She also had to advance absolutely everything.

And yet she was referring to the plan she had hastily worked out.

The same reason she was right there, hidden behind a wall, trembling, and in her hand a pistol with pure silver bullets. Silver was not the most favorite thing for vampires, it did not kill them, but it did weaken them.

The door opened, two different voices, one sweet as the honey she knew so much, and the other, hard as steel, and soft as velvet, in Korra's words, after a whole week, flirting with the most feared country vampire.

A cat disguised as a tiger, as the vampire had called it.

Kuvira had really thought it was not going to be easy to cajole him, but it had only been enough for Korra to act difficult and flirt with him like she doesn't want the thing for the pale skin to be interested. And before she wants to know it, Korra already had a vampire in the palm of her hand.

Certainly, as a clichéd bad movie, Korra ended up just the same, infatuated with and crushed by Mako's old bones after countless dates.

Not that Kuvira disliked him, it is not as if they had interacted much to know if he liked him or not, but the reputation of the vampire for lip service made his hair stand on end to the point that he had almost yelled at him. Korra how could she fall in love with the amber eyes. She then she remembered that it had practically been her fault that they both met and they ended up hugging while Kai slept in the middle of the two.

The two of them had formed something of a courtship but without the title, and Korra had told Kuvira that she please don't hurt him when it was time to take the vampire home and "kidnap" him.

"Maybe we can only tell him the situation and he will understand, he even he could help us!" She had tried to convince him, but she had not responded to her request.

And she had tried, really. But clearly the weapon in her hands showed her negative response

-It's a nice house, but why does it smell like that? -

The vampire's voice brought him to reality.

Well, now or never.

With her eyes closed, she let a sigh out of her nose, and when she opened them, her gaze was on a back clad in black leather as she turned around, stretching her arms and her hands clenching the gun, a blink, and her finger tightened. the trigger.

She just prayed that her son wouldn't hear anything from the basement, where she had hidden it while he slept. She hated herself for it, but she did it for him, because Kuvira was dying and her pretty Kai had to be happy.

\- Good heavens, you killed him.

It was the first thing Korra blurted out, who had been frozen next to the vampire who was now on the floor, red, almost black blood slowly spreading across the floor.

-He will only be unconscious for a maximum of five minutes with that bullet in his head, so hurry up and help me tie him up with the chains, and put him in the room.-

With a coldness in Kuvira's voice, Korra nodded, still scared.

(...)

With chains of pure silver tightly binding her hands and feet, as well as her torso, Mako opened her eyes, an immense pain behind her unconsciousness.

-What the whores? .-

Muttering in confusion, she looked around her, the last thing she remembered was her pretty little vampire taking him to her nest, and after that, her mind was blank.

The wooden walls and the smell of human combined with trees and the scent of the city, barely feeling it, she knew that she was inside a cabin in the middle of some forest. It was not that difficult. There was another strange, familiar smell, but she couldn't decipher it.

What was difficult, so incredibly difficult, was seeing the woman who had just entered the small room she was in.

Black hair, thin, tall, a mark of beauty on her right cheek and that aura that always surrounded her every time he bumped into her years ago.

A fucking ghost.

How could a ghost stand in front of him, holding a gun where he could smell silver?

Why the hell was Kuvira Fang in front of him, if she had died?

He himself saw the tears of the Archangel roll down his cheeks, he himself saw how he destroyed an entire ghost city, he himself saw the storms that he had unconsciously made, he himself saw how he destroyed himself, crying the death of the love of his life and her unborn child, who was supposed to never be born. That thought helped identify the strange smell that he hadn't been able to decipher.

A baby angel was nearby.

No.

A baby archangel.

Impossible. That smell had to be something else, because it couldn't be possible that at that moment he was slipping through his nostrils the faint smell of an angelic baby mixed with that of a human

Because a human could never bear the child of an angel, let alone that of an Archangel, automatically and cruelly, the human would die at the first heartbeat of the baby inside her.

When Baatar, the winged being that he knew so well came to his door, still dead, whispering that the love of his life was pregnant, they were both aware that the human's date of death was written.

But there it was, the eyes of the woman who had spoken so much with enthusiasm that Archangel in the past and afterwards, had forbidden all his vassals to pronounce his name, they looked at him with determination and some fear.

-Why the fuck are you alive? -

It was the only question he could ask.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, how is everyone? I hope very well. I sincerely hope that you are liking this story, I would like you to put it in the comments, what do you think about it. Please🙏.


End file.
